


got his game face on

by reyloise



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Very explicit rap lyrics, ben is a prude, like seriously, they're intense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21750889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reyloise/pseuds/reyloise
Summary: “Fine,” Ben sat up straighter, composing his face into a neutral expression, “Go ahead. This time I won’t react."Rey smirked, already formatting a plan in her head, “You sure about that, Solo?”.Ben nodded, “I’ve got my game face on. Hit me with the worst you’ve got.”She put her rosé down and stood up, “Oh, I will, don’t you worry about that.”Reylo prompt:Ben is known in his circle of friends as the prude, which he vehemently denies. To try and make Ben blush, Rey raps Deepthroat by CupcakKe
Relationships: Finn/Rose Tico, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 19
Kudos: 68
Collections: Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)





	got his game face on

**Author's Note:**

> all I'm going to say is that I used the tamest lyrics in the song

“I am not a prude,” Ben said adamantly as his friends just laughed. Poe, Rose, Finn, and Rey were all sat around the living room, slumped onto couches with drinks in hand.  


Poe shook his head, “If you look up the word prude in the dictionary, there will be a little photo of you next to it.”  


“Say the word ‘sex then,” Rey chimed in, “without whispering it.”  


Ben’s clenched his jaw, “I don’t need to say that to prove I’m not a prude”  


"Well, say it then" Finn smirked.  


There was a pause before Ben mumbled," Sex."  


"Sorry, what was that? I couldn’t hear you there.”  


"Sex.” as he said it slightly louder, “There, I said it. Now let’s talk about something else.” Unfortunately for him, his friends had now found a fun activity in trying to get him to say more things that would make him cringe, even the mildest of words made him tense up. There came an endless stream of words that he was ordered to say, his reactions to them spurring them on more.  


“Say orgasm!” Rose said eagerly  


“Say cum,” Poe added  


“Say wet, throbbing cun-” Rey began  


“Okay, okay, okay, I get it, I get it.” Ben interrupted before she could finish. He repeated the words so quickly that they were unintelligible.  


“Those words are the bare minimum, they hardly count.“ Rey rolled her eyes, “You’re such a prude that even just hearing the words made you cringe.”  


“Fine,” Ben sat up straighter, composing his face into a neutral expression, “Go ahead. This time I won’t react.”  


Rey smirked, already formatting a plan in her head, “You sure about that, Solo?”.  


Ben nodded, “I’ve got my game face on. Hit me with the worst you’ve got.”  


She put her rosé down and stood up, “Oh, I will, don’t you worry about that.”  


“Wait, where are you going?” Ben demanded, slightly worried as to what she was going to do. Rey ignored Ben and focused on getting the song ready, “If you’re going to play My Nack, My Back, I’ve already heard it,” he added in a tense voice.  


Rey didn’t reply but looked up at him and met his worried gaze with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. She connected her phone to the Bluetooth speaker, gave a smirk and pressed play. It only took the first few notes of the song for Poe, Rose, Finn to start grinning and watching Ben intently, who was rather confused as to why they had such gleeful reactions. And then the words started and all he could do was watch Rey, mouth agape in shock, as she started rapping, in what could only be described as a tone that was on the verge of moaning;

_Hump me, fuck me_  
_Daddy better make me choke_  
_Hump me, fuck me_  
_My tunnel loves to deep throat_  
_Lick, lick, lick, lick, I lick it_  
_I want to eat yo' dick_

He was barely keeping it together, practically clenching the couch cushions to stop himself from running out of the room with his hands over his ears when Rey started sliding her hand down her body sexily, still maintaining solid eye contact with him. His face had turned a bright red, much to the delight of his tormentors, but what he, nor did the others, expect was for the blood to rush from his head further south with every word that came from Rey’s mouth. He grabbed the cushion that sat next to him and quickly placed it on his lap, naively thinking that nobody would notice or make the connection. Rose choked on her gin and tonic as she watched him, drawing Finn and Poe’s eyes to see what had caused her to have a coughing fit.  


_“Naked grandma, naked grandma, naked grandma,”_ he repeated over and over his head, trying to visualise something to get rid of his raging boner but the music and Rey’s voice overpowered his attempts and prevented any chance of it happening. Lewd images of himself and Rey went around and around in his head, becoming more and more vivid with each word

_Just come put it down my butt_  
_Let's shoot a movie, no cuts_  
_Ride the dick, get my nipples licked_  
_That's breastfeeding while we fuck_  
_Finna get the dick wet and firm_

Seeing Ben’s physical reactions to her brought Rey a huge amount of glee. She had nearly laughed when he had grabbed the cushion but determined to make it through the song, she pushed on. She could see her friends trying to disguise their chuckles in her peripheral vision and she began to feel a bit of sorry for Ben but there was no way that she was stopping. She was going to see how far she could go. However, Ben was just as determined and, tensed up and red-faced, remained glued to his seat, but that may have also ben partially due to trying to conceal his erection from the others (not that they weren’t fully aware of his dilemma). After maintaining eye contact with Ben, Rey could feel warmth pooling in her belly and her knickers starting to get wet, at the sight of the clear arousal and lust that beginning to show in his eyes as he watched her. _“Wait a minute, this wasn’t part of the deal,”_ she thought furiously, desperate to win. 

As soon as the song came to a close, knowing what was inevitably going to happen as soon as they left, quickly pulled Finn up to his feet, “Well, we had better head off now. We’ve got a meeting with the wedding planner tomorrow morning.” 

Poe stayed seated and Rose gave him a look, “Come on then,” 

Poe smirked, “I don’t have a meeting tomorrow, I don’t need to rush anywhere.” 

“If you don’t come with us right now, you’re walking back to your place.”. Just as the words came out of Rose’s mouth, the heavens opened and it began to bucket down. 

“I’ll just get an uber.” 

“Get up right now, Dameron, or else.” 

“Or else what?” 

“I don’t know yet but you’re not going to like it." 

Poe reluctantly got up, “You’re no fun.” he grumbled. They said their goodbyes to Rey and Ben and hurried to the car. Apart from the sound of the car driving away, there was silence. 

“I- I won, “Ben stammered slightly as he spoke, “So there.” 

Rey quirked an eyebrow, “Is that so?” 

“Yes.” 

“Because I have a feeling that if it weren’t for the state of you right now, you would have legged it out of the room after the first 3 lines.” 

“That’s not true.” Ben said, trying to remain composed and ignore the ache 

“Alright then,” Rey approached Ben and knelt down in front of him, looking up at him through her lashes as she removed the cushion from his lap, “Now that our friends aren’t here anymore, dear husband, why don’t we sort out that little problem of yours and then have a rematch.”

**Author's Note:**

> To write a second chapter that would change the rating or to not write a second chapter that would change the rating, that is the question


End file.
